Paintbrush
by Greaser of Olympus
Summary: The Gang and Shepard siblings were at the high school for a homework assignment.Working on an art project should be easy. If only Curly gave Ponyboy the right paintbrush.


hey guys! guess who's back?! Anyway after a quick self debate, i decide to do a quick one-shot. Fair warning….it smut. This is a threesome between Ponyboy/Johnny/Curly. Shout out to pearl677 for the idea. For people waiting for the Yuansu update, be patient i am working on it. In the meantime Read my other stories. Please I need the reviews. You know what to expect from my work. Spelling and grammar errors. Sorry. OCCNess ahead.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Outsiders

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Curtis gang and Shepard siblings were all together at the high school for a Ponyboy's art project. After the fire incident, Johnny and Ponyboy started going out. But what was kinda odd was that Curly kept hanging out with them. Anyway they were all hanging out in the art room. Ponyboy was painting Angela as a goddess of darkness for his project. Combine myth and make them reality by using friends and/or family.

"Hey Curls can you hand me my paintbrush?" Ponyboy asked. Said Shepard looked up from his math homework that he was forced to do.

"Fine." Curly said handing said brush to Ponyboy.

"Thanks." Ponyboy said not looking up from his work. He went back to paint Angela when he noticed he had the wrong brush. Ponyboy made eye contact with Johnny and wave the brush a little. Johnny, knowing what he meant, nodded. Grabbing the dark red paint, he drew a thin line across his hand carefully trying not to get the attention of the others.

"Ouch" Johnny hissed. "Dammit I nicked myself." Everyone turn to the dark skinned teen.

"Johnnycake," Ponyboy cooed taking Johnny's hand in his. "The nurses office should be near by, c'mon Curly."

Curly raised an eyebrow but followed them out the room.

"Angela take a quick break" Ponyboy shout back allowing the Shepard girl to release her pose.

So everyone was waiting for the trio to return, wheen Steve turn to Tim and Angela

"So your brother is ok with being a third wheel or something? Why does he hang around them? " He asks. The two looked at eachother. actually now that they think about it they weren't sure why their brother was hanging around them all the time, all they knew was that he hang around them and to be honest, it was a little concerning.

"Steve's kind of right your brother is always hanging around them?" Two-bit said

"Look if you guys are so concerned with my brother is doing why not go ask him yourself." Tim growled annoyed. why is everyone concerned about what his kid brother was doing.

"Maybe we should." Dally retorted as he got up and walk to the door. The others looked at each other before getting up and following. They walk to the nurse's office to see that it was empty.

"What the hell? Where are they?" Soda asked. the others had no clue either they're about to start calling the three boys when they heard a loud moan followed by another and another. they began to follow the sounds and it led them to an empty drama classroom.

"Curly you got to be quiet or the others are going to find us." Ponyboy said stuffing his 7in cock into Curly's mouth. To the others horror and shock all three boys were naked with Curly bent over a desk with Johnny thrusting in and out of him mercilessly.

"He's right love you need to be quiet unless want to get punished more" Johnny said as he slammed his big 9 in deeper into Curly.

Curly took Ponyboy's cock out of his mouth and said "please I'm sorry I didn't mean hand you the wrong brush. it was accident I didn't know but please can I-" he never finished his sentence when Ponyboy shove his dick back into his mouth.

" it's alright love, we'll let you cum , once we're hundred percent sure you've learned your lesson at least" Ponyboy cooed as a fucked Curly throat harder.

The others were amazed. Angela look down to see Curly 8in cock was tied with a shoelace stopping him from cuming. Tim, Darry, and Soda were angry that their brothers were having sex in a school but also though they would deny it later, was turned on. the rest of the gang were just staring shocked they would do something like this.

"I think he might behave from now on should we?" Johnny asked.

"Maybe." Ponyboy said as he pulled his dick out of Curly's mouth, kneel down while stroking himself and asked "You're going to behave now?" Curly nodded desperately not trusting his voice anymore. "Good. Untie him" he said as he stood up and slammed his cock back down Curly's throat. Johnny untied Curly cocks and held his arms behind his back so he couldn't touch himself.

"You're about to cum aren't you love?" Johnny teased. Curly nodded rolling his hips back to take Johnny's cock deeper. Johnny pulled out of Curly while Pony did the same.

"Wha? Why you'd stop?" Curly said disoriented and confused. The duo turn him onto his back and began fucking him mercilessly. Curly muffled screams could not be held back as he came all over his stomach. Ponyboy finished down Curly throat forcing him to sallow eveydrop he can while Johnny empty himself in Curly's ass. The two got dress, lettin the young Shepard boy rest when Ponyboy notice the others. Ponyboy paled. Johnny turned around to see the others before cursing underneath his breath and grabbing a random clock to cover Curly.

"how long have you guys been there?" Ponyboy asked

"We've been here a while. speaking of which how long is this been going on?" Tim questioned.

The two boys stand in front of the third one allowing him to get dressed. the trio shifted as they tried to explain.

"we been dating for two months." Curly muttered embarrassed. the others were shocked to find out they been dating for 2 months yet never told them.

"You can't ground me for dating Curly and Johnny." Ponyboy said stubbornly

" no but I can ground you sex in a school" Darry shot back.

"Look we'll talk about this when we get home. Let's just go back and finish the project" Soda said. With that they all walked back to the art room. Well, almost everyone, Curly kind of limped back.

"Wait I gotta ask, did it really matter that much which paintbrush he handed to you?" Angela asked.

"No not really. Hell, I don't even think he handed me the wrong one. We were just looking for an excuse to screw him. Plus it was his idea." Ponyboy said as he picked up the brush Curly handed him, which turn out to be the right one. he kissed the two boys he is dating before returning to the painting.

"Ya know, I have to admit that I never thought that Curly was a catcher instead of a pitcher." Two-bit pointed out.

"Matthews!" Curly snarled at Two-bit. Everyone simply laughed.

After they finished the project, the everyone went home. Ponyboy wasn't grounded but wasn't allowed to have sex with his lovers. Well not without warning the others. Curly was teased by his siblings about being a girl. Johnny had to talk Dally out of killing his two boyfriends. All in all, a normal day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~

Welp, that's it. the reason i did this is because i see a lot of PonyxJohnny and CurlyxPony but no threesomes. So i wrote this to fix that. Hope you guys enjoy. Review and comment if you want more stuff like this, message me if you have an Idea you want me to write or collaborate with me on and make sure to check out my other stories! Shout out to pearl677 for the idea and support! That it from me for now.

PEACE OUT!!!


End file.
